The Lemon
by Lemons In My Life
Summary: The day is Parcel Day and Gale has recived a lemon in his parcel. Gale takes Katniss fishing for the family and they have a lovely meal. Then Gale starts to talk about the future and things heat up for Katniss. What will Katniss do? Lemons, fluff. Review!


I opened my eyes to the dark morning. The sun hadn't risen yet, but that was fine with me. The more cover I had, the better.

Today was Parcel Day. The fruit and the food that the parcels contained that every District got would keep us alive for about a few weeks, if we rationed the food out. Just to make sure though, I'd better hunt for some squirrels and fish, a rare treat for my family. Today I'd travel to the pond my father showed me with my namesake plant that grew like  
weeds. Earlier this month, I'd seen some fish swimming about and though if I got Gale to make a pole, we could feed out families with the fish we caught.

I swung my legs over the bed and sank my feet into my old leather boots. I quickly braided my black hair back and wrapped myself in a hunting jacket. I kissed my sweet sister's cheek as she was sleeping and slipped out of the house.

After wriggling through the hole under the fence, I inhaled deeply taking in the fresh forest air and walked toward the spot where Gale and I usually meet. On the way there I picked up my bow and arrows and was greeted by the scent of burning wood and a scraping noise when I got close to our meeting spot. I smiled slightly as Gale looked up and shot me a smile. He was already working on making two fishing rods and had gotten some string and iron from the Hob. He was heating the iron to make hooks and was working on skinning the two long sticks of their bark. Beside him was a game bag full of some of the food he got from the Parcel.

"Hey Gale," I said and sat down next to him.

"Hey Catnip," he said. He turned and pulled out a medium sized, yellow, almond shaped sphere. I stared at it; not knowing what it was until it triggered a memory deep inside me.

"What is that? Is this a lemon?" I asked. I took it from him and ran my fingers over it. It was rough but cool to the touch.

"Yep. I haven't seen it since like, ten years ago, or something like that," Gale nodded.

"Did you finish the poles?" I asked.

"Almost, I have to attach the line and the hooks," Gale took the iron out of the fire and bent it to a point and dunked it in a puddle of water besides him. He attached the clear line to the wooden pole and tested the strength of the pole. "All set!"

We both then walked to the pond with me leading and Gale carrying the  
poles. When we arrived, we sat on the bank and found a fresh worm, coming out of the ground for air, hooked it and cast both poles to the center of the pond.

After a few minutes of fishing, we headed back to our clearing to eat with plenty of fish thrown over our backs. Gale counted the fish while I started the fire again and built a small grill to cook the fish on.

"There are fifteen fish," Gale stated. "We can give each person two fish so I'll take eight and you can take six. Then we can eat one now, if you want." I nodded and we wrapped the fish we were taking home in wide leaves and put them in our hunting packs.

I skinned the fish and put the filets on the grill to cook. Gale went to get some leaf plates and I went to search for some berries. I walked through the forest and found a bush of fresh berries and some mint. I returned to our clearing and inhaled deeply as the smell of cooking fish wafted through the trees.

When the fish was done, Gale transferred both filets onto a separate leaf plate and adorned the fish with mint leaves and berries. He cut the lemon and squeezed some onto the fish. I took a bite of my fish when he was done and almost gasped as the flavors burst on my tongue. We ate like this in silence, enjoying the delicious tastes as they burst in our mouths like fireworks. Gale sighed after all the juice and crumbs were devoured and laid back on a mossy patch of forest floor.

I lay down beside him and stared at Gale as he closed his eyes from the sun filtering though the canopy. He could be my brother, he had the same dark black hair and gray eyes as me, but to tell you the truth, I was glad he wasn't. We were closer than brother and sister. He knew what made me smile and everything about me, I knew everything about him too. We had a bond no one could break, nothing would break us apart.

But while I was stuck in my head, Gale had turned his face so that it was only inches from mine. When I'd snapped out of my thoughts, my brain registered what was happening and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Gale?" I asked. "Do you have anything to say?" knowing full well that he wanted talk to me about something.

"I was just thinking about the future," he said casually. He sighed and inhaled. "Why don't we run away? Escape everything! We could live in the woods and not have to worry about the Games!" he said.

"Gale, I can't! I have a family that's falling apart!" I said reluctantly. "My mom can't do anything and Prim is too young. Plus I can't hunt with her around because she'll worry about me killing something!" I sat up and fiddled with my fingers.

"But what if it's just us, Katniss?" Gale sat up too and stared into my gray, matching eyes. "What if our families were already safe from the Games and they didn't have to worry about starvation? Would you go with me then?" He gray eyes were prying, if felt like he was trying to look deep into my soul.

"Sure, I guess," I said, not wanting to have this conversation but just giving him an answer. Gale stared at me hard.

"You're not being honest, Katniss," his voice was scorching, his face serious. "You're just giving me the answer I want to hear. Tell me the truth. Would you want to run away with me if we didn't have our families to watch over and protect?"

God, I didn't want to have one of these conversations! Why did Gale want to know?

"Truthfully, I wouldn't want to go with anyone else," I said. I blushed and didn't look at Gale, but I could tell he was smiling.

"Great. Now I can do this," I frowned when I heard this.

"Gale, what do you m-" I was cut off when Gale's soft lips came down onto mine.

At first I was shocked, my best friend was kissing me. Then I was dizzy and slightly confused, I couldn't breathe until I sucked in air through my nose and confused because from what I've seen, Gale didn't have any feelings for me beside being his hunting partner and friend.

One of Gale's hands held my head pressed against his lips while the other snaked around my waist and pressed me closer to him. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. I was slightly dizzy now and not because I wasn't breathing. After he was done playing with my tongue, he pulled back and I stared at him with wide eyes. He looked at me expectantly but I was loss for words. I could only manage a small word.

"Wow," I said softly and Gale chuckled. He stroked my cheek, pushing back a few strands of my hair behind my ears. He kissed my cheek and smiled again.

"Do you see why, now?" he asked. "I've waited a long time to do that," he said but I was still slightly lost in the moment. Gale looked at me worriedly and snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Katniss, are you okay?" Gale asked.

I nodded and hugged him, searching for something to say. I found the words and whispered them in his ear. "I'll definitely go with you now," he could feel him smile and kiss my again on the lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss that almost made me melt. He kissed my cheek and worked his way down, stopping at my collarbone to lick it briefly before going back to my neck.

"Katniss, Catnip, guess what I've been meaning to tell you for a while," Gale whispered in-between kisses.

"What?" I asked curious.

"I love you since the day I saw you," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Why, though?" I asked. "At the time I was just a pesky girl who was looking at your traps, when we first met," I looked up at his soft gray eyes and I saw a kind of tenderness that I'd never seen in his eyes before.

"Because you were not at all interested in the animal, but the traps instead. You weren't like the other girls who were all over me and you were defiant and stubborn as heck," he said with a slight smile playing on his lips. "Those are the reasons why I fell for you and love you."

Girls have been falling right and left for Gale? Geeze, I got to pay attention more in school.

"I… I love you too Gale," I paused. "I have to admit, I felt some sort of connection when I met you, from the moment you called me Catnip…" I smiled and Gale kissed my lips again.

"Katniss, I want to make love to you," Gale's gray eyes were full of lust and need and I frowned, my eyes getting wider by the moment. "I want you to become mine, and no one else's. Is that too much to ask?"

"Um…" I paused. The spark in Gale's eyes died a little and his face fell. "Wait! No! I'm not pausing because I don't want you to… I'm pausing because I've never had anyone told me they loved me…" I blushed and turned away to look at a moss covered pebble. Gale was silent but then he started to chuckle. "What?" I asked scowling.

"You're cute when you blush. It just makes me love you more," He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his chest. I inhaled deeply and smelled Gale's forest-y scent that always wafted around him. "So… What do you say?" Gale asked, eyes serious again.

"Um… Sure…" I said, hesitantly. Gale smiled and gently pushed me against a nearby tree. He gently pulled my hunting shirt over my head and kissed my neck and started to move lower than he'd ever went. His careful fingers traveled to my back and undid the clasp to my bra. He kissed my collarbone and took one of my breasts in him hands and kneaded softly. The cuticles on his hands added to the pleasure and the rough bark against my back was adding even more to the lust that started to pool at the bottom of my pants. He gently took the other breast in his mouth and began to suck on the nipple. I moaned and knotted my fingers in his soft hair.

Gale mover lower and kissed just below my belly button and slid lower, taking my pants and underwear with him. He stood up and kissed my lips again and took me into his arms and flipped me over so that his back was to the tree. With Gale still holding me, I pulled his shirt over his head and arms and kissed his collar bone and then his chest and then right under his belly button like he'd done to me. I slid down and saw his pants tenting so I relived him of his restraints. I knelt on the ground so my eyes were square with his manhood. It was already hard.

I took it into my mouth and licked the tip. Gale moaned and I assumed that I was doing the right thing. I rubbed the shaft and licked the tip harder, I put my mouth over the tip and sucked hard. Gale gasped sharply his breaths began to get more ragged by the moment. I started to bob my head and go deeper until I made up my mind and forced the rest into my mouth. I felt his manhood hit the back of my throat and I choked. I pulled back just as Gale let go of his load partially in my mouth. The rest fell onto my breasts and swallowed. His cum was salty but tasty.

"Mmmm," I said as I licked the rest off of his cock. Gale smiled as he panted and then picked me up to a mossy part of the forest floor a couple yards away. He gently laid me down and kissed my stomach and kissed the inside of my thighs. I felt my cheeks flush even more and I moved my legs so that he had total access to my most sacred place.

Gale kissed my clit, then swirled his tongue around it. I moaned and trembled in pleasure. Gale's tongue explored my petals and then delved inside and I gasped, arching my back so that his tongue went deeper and I almost came right there. Gale's fingers massaged my clit even more and I groaned as I came.

"You're nectar is the best thing I've tasted in my life," Gale purred and licked the rest from my folds. I smiled as I rode the rest of my orgasm away but as they say, no rest for the wicked. Gale kissed my heated cheeks and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Ready?" He asked. Love and lust was in his gray eyes and I nodded and smiled. Gale gently, lovingly, moved his hips so that he entered and let me adjust to his size. I felt him hit my hymen and for a second I was scared so I tightened up and winced. Gale's face flickered between concern and reassurance and kissed my neck as he thrust fast enough to break my hymen and I gasped as the skin broke. "Sorry," he grunted and peppered me with kisses. He rubbed my clit with his fingers until I had relaxed enough for him to move again.

He thrust deeper and deeper, each thrust bringing him deeper into my body. I'd never felt so happy or so full at the same time and I looped my arms over his neck. He eventually went harder and faster as he gained confidence and happiness.

Finally, we both came together after much moaning and gasps. When Gale had planted his seed into me, he pulled out and lay besides me. His face was full of contentment and happiness. He took my hand and intertwined it with his own.

"That's how are destinies are," he whispered. "Intertwined forever." His eyes had a new light to them and I sighed contently.

"I love you," I whispered back and smiled devilishly. "But you suck at poetry," I jumped up suddenly and started to run through the trees cackling wildly. I heard Gale run after me laughing too. Nothing could touch us in the forest. Not even the Capitol.

**Wells… I shoulda worked on my challenges but I think this was better… Oh well. And for people who think that Katniss and Gale should not be together. I agree. I'm sorry Gale lovers but I just think that Peeta understands Katniss better that Gale does… Maybe this is what would've happened if Katniss or Prim weren't called into the arena…**


End file.
